More Penguin Days of summer: The day of the peacocks
by penguin adventures
Summary: Two peacocks get transferred into the Central Park Zoo's new aviary. The Penguins, Marlene, and the Lemurs decide to form a welcome committee to welcome them to the zoo. But then Lord Shen Attacks revealing the truth, the two peacocks are actually Shen's parents who have been hiding from their son's wrath in modern day zoos. Can the penguin's save them from Shen's wrath?
1. Chapter One: New arrivals

June 29th 2016

The Central Park Zoo

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski was following alice with a pair of binculors, "Skipper Alice is transporting some crates across the zoo. "is it time for the gorillas plantain shipment already?" I said. "That's next week," Kowalski replied, "also the crates design is common amoung animal transport crates." "so new zoo residents," I said. "can we go meet the new neighbors," Private said. "Once we have confirmation of the species," I replied. "Yo alice? You have the peacocks?" zookeeper Maurice said. "Yes one peacock and one peahen," Zookeeper alice snapped, "is the habitat ready?" "Peacocks?" I said, "like we want to deal with more of them."

"Just because lord shen is bad doesn't mean all peacocks are bad," Kowalski said. "skipper what they turn out to be nice and…we will never know," Private said. "Alright," I said, "let's go met our new neighbors…but Private if they do turn about to be evil…" "…wait me to set up the court?" Kowalski said. "not yet," I said, "let's see if's private is right." "Kowalski where is the new peacock exhibit?" I said. "The New Central Park Zoo Aviary," Kowalski said. "Now there's an aviary?" I said. "You should see the new 4D experience," Private said. "that's nice," I said. "Hey guys," Marlene said. "Marlene?" I said. "I was just dropping by before I head off to greet the new neighbors." "That's funny," I said, "we were just about to do the exact same thing." "that was private's idea wasn't it," Marlene said. "what it a good idea," I said, "In fact…why don't we all head over to the new aviary…" "can I come?" Julian said. "Ringtail?" I said, "why would we let you come." "Come on!" Julian said, "I just wanted to get some peacock feathers for my crown…it's getting a little dull."

"Fine," I said, "maybe if you ask nicely they give you a feather or two." "now is it peafowl or peacock?" Julian said, "I just want to make sure." "Well peacock is the term for male peafowl and peahen is the term for female peafowls," Kowalski said. "Fine! Okay! We're play triva tonight," I said. "finally," Kowalski said. "good," Julian said, "Maurice! Get me my peacock welcoming speech!" "Here you go," Maurice said. "what about me?" Mort said. "Go the Mort! Defend our mangoes!" "I am vicious! Rawr!" Mort shouted as he ran off.

Shortly…The Central Park zoo Aviary

Peafowl habitat

We entered a room that was a little humid but it was surprisely well lit. "That would be the skylights," Kowalski said. "Okay," I said as we arrived in front of the empty crates that once held the new residents. "The zookeepers didn't take the crates out," Kowalski said, "what did they all go on lunch break?" "well that's good news for us," I said. "where are they?" Julian said, "I spent all night writing this thing!" "then you can wait some more," I said. "Um…" a voice said, "who's there!" "don't worry cilivans we mean you know harm," I said. a peacock couple came out of the brush. "I King Julian the 13th…" "shut it," the male peacocks said, "you just another tourist trap that zoo put up to get new visitors." "BURN," Kowalski said. "how daring of you!" "besides this country is a demogracy." "Maurice I thought you told me that was a fad!" Julian shouted. "apparently not," Maurice said, "also…he told you." "Not you too maurice!" Julian said, "The King is leaving with his dignity intact." "What dignity…" "I am not losing my dignity again!" Julian shouted as he left crying.

"Finally…the annoying lemur met his match," I replied. "so I'm Private," Private said, "and this is Kowalski, Rico, Skipper, and Marlene…and the lemurs are." "Loud and annoying," the female replied. "so what are you names?" Private said. "let me guess Shen and Shenette," I said. "No," the male peacock said, "my name is martin and this is my wife…elizabeth." "well…um…" Marlene said, "welcome to the zoo." "Ah! Lord Shen is attacking!" burt shouted. "Quiet you overgrown mammal…the yelling is really annoying. "We'll be right back," I said. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we rushed out of the new aviary. "so the rumors are true Central Park Zoo does have it's own elite penguin strikeforce," martin replied. "You get used to it…the midnight raids…the randomly entering anyone habitat...WITHOUT KNOCKING!" "SUCH pleasantries WILL ONLY SLOW US DOWN!" Kowalski shouted. "But without them new york…no the world would have been destroyed several times over…" "by the way," Elizabeth said, "I have to ask are you skipper's girlfriend." "No we're just friends," Marlene said, "plus skipper hates all the skilene shipping…" "You even have a ship name," Elizabeth said. marlene blushed at this comment.

Meanwhile we were face to face with Lord Shen. "What do you want this time Shen," I replied. "everything," Shen replied. "that doesn't actually answer the question," Kowalski said. "I have no time for this," Shen replied, "what I do have time for…" The largest cannon we ever seen was rolled up behind Shen. "What is that." "The big one," Shen replied taking a step aside, "Fire!" "But sir the gaint cannonballs are heavy," a gorilla said. "WHAT!" Shen said, "okay…wolves load the cannon!" "Um…" a wolf said. Shen leveled his lance at the nearest gorrila's face, "I have planned this battle for a very long time," Shen said, "now load that cannon!"

It took four gorillas to load up the massive cannonball into the massive cannon. "Goodbye," Shen said, "Fire The Big One!" the big one fired but the gaint cannonball didn't make it very far. "WHAT!" Shen shouted, "What part of 10 tons of gunpowder do you not understand!" "we couldn't find 10 tons of gunpowder." "They why did you tell me you did!" Shen shouted. "we were just saying what you wanted to hear." Shen nodded at the nearest gorilla who then dropped kick the wolf out of the zoo. "anyway…where was I," Shen said looking at the massive hole that was now in the aviary… "Didn't your parents tell you to stay away from explosives and cannons," Martin said, "You could put an eye out with that thing!" "Do I know you?" Shen said, "their's something familiarly irrating about you…in fact you reminded me of my father." "really?" he said. "That wasn't a compliment…" Shen said.

"oh…" he said looking more hurt then he should be. "Can't we have on normal day where we're not getting attacked!" Marlene said, "I liked this place better when it wasn't being attacked all the time!" "So do I," I replied, "so do I." "good thing for you I brought extra cannons!" Four normal sized cannons were placed in front of the big one. "Fire!" Shen shouted. "we forgot the gunpower and the normal sized cannonballs," a wolf said. "this is too good to be true," Shen muttered, "how do you forgot two of the top three things on my list." "Um…yeah." "At the top of the list in big letters…CANNONBALLS, GUNPOWDER, AND CANNONS! How do you forget that!" Shen pulled out a scroll and shoved it into the wolf's face. "Oh," he said, "stupid me."

"we're going back to gongmon city…prepare yourselves to face my wrath…" But before Shen turned to leave he looked at our newest residents, "I would have swore I know you two from somewhere." "You don't recognize your own parents," Elizabeth said. "I was counting on him not recognizing us," the other peacock snapped. "Thank you for the hint mother," Shen said turning to seven wolfs, "I want you seven to go back to gongmon city and don't return until you get the gunpower and the cannonballs!" "Now, it's payback time," Shen said turning to martin. "Not today," Kowalski said holding up the space-time teleport. "fine teleport me back to my time," Shen said, "I'll just teleport right back here." "I installed a blocker on all your teleports," Kowalski said, "it's going to take weeks for you to figure it out." "No!" Shen shouted. Kowalski pushed a button and Lord Shen, his army, their cannons were gone. "Okay you two," I said turning to the two peacocks, "you have some explaining to do." "I suppose we do…" Martin replied.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: explainations and answers

The zooviner shop

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We meet with the martin and Elizabeth in the zooviner shop with The Lemurs, Marlene, and the chimps. "Start from the beginning," Skipper said. "Well the night Shen was born…" "Too far back," Skipper said, "start after you banished him." "well after we banished him," Martin said, "I had a sinking feeling that he would return to gongmon city one day. Fearing what he would do to us when he returned…So I put the Tower Sacred Flame under the stewardship of the kung-fu council thinking that they would be a match for shen. I didn't realized at the time how wrong I was." "One kung-fu master dead and an entire city bowing at his feet," Skipper muttered. "I blame myself for the death of master thundering rhino," Martin said, "and I also blame myself for Shen's massacre of that panda village…the fact that the pandas survived does little to reassure me." "we were actually living in the valley peace and were frequent visitors to Mr. Ping's. but we didn't attend the ceremony to choose the next dragon warrior…because if we were…I don't think I could face any panda after what Shen did." "though I have to say," Martin said, "that tai lung didn't stand a chance." "of course you were probably amoung the citizens that were evacuated," Skipper said.

"I then had to keep my regrets hidden when the news of Master rhino's death spread across the valley…" "what about when Po defeated him," Skipper asked. "Po had no choice but remember Shen was defeated by his own hand. But when Lord Shen was revealed to still be alive it made master rhino's death in vain…" "WE knew that sooner or later Shen would find us but we had no way of leaving china…Until Shen invaded the valley with strange weapons and you and your allies arrived to stop him." "Yeah…that was the third dreamworks war and as we found out one of our enemies saved Shen…somehow," I said. "One year later," Martin said, "when Shen returned to the valley and reoccupied gongmon we knew it was time to go…we tried to reach out to the warriors of the jade palace…but they went off with you guys to battle Shen and his ally The War Master…" "Blowhole," I muttered. "When they finally returned they told tales of another epic battle with Kai." "so you lived thru that too," I said. "I still don't know who Kai is…but as long as he doesn't threaten the world again I don't care," Martin said. "he needed some anger management," Elizabeth said. "When they returned from the Final DreamWorks War Elizabeth and I decided to finally reveal ourselves to the dragon warrior." "Tell me about that meeting," Skipper said.

"Well we arrived in the jade palace and found the dragon warrior po meditating…" (Flashback) (martin's POV) "Um…Dragon Warrior sir," I said, "I hope I'm not disturbing me." "Ah! A peacock!" Po said. "So you meet my son…then," I replied. "Lord Shen is your son?" Po said. "If it make you feel any better I blame myself for Shen massacre of your people." "It wasn't you fault," Po said, "I don't blame you for what your son did…plus if Shen never attacked the village I wouldn't have came to the valley of peace and be adopted by Mr. Ping…and I probably wouldn't be become the dragon warrior….And tai lung would have probably defeated everyone and gotten the dragon scroll." "Which was basically a blank piece of paper," I said.

"And Tai lung would be able to figure out the meaning of the blank piece of paper." "There is no secret ingredent I believe you said," I replied. "so um…what your name," Po said, "It's probably something awesome!" "I'm Martin and this is my wife Elizabeth," I said. Po bowed, "what can I do for you Lord Martin," Po said. "I lost the right to that title a long time ago," I replied. "so what do you need," Po said. "Get Master Shifu we fear Shen will find us…and I shudder to think what he will do to us," I said, "I admit banishing him is what made him into a monster…and maybe I shouldn't shown him how to make fireworks…" "you tried your best to raise him…" Po said, "Shen can't hate you for that." "He believes I disowned him and he will never listen to reason," I said. "I agree on you on that," Po said, "and I think the Furious Five, Shifu and I know of a place where Shen will never find you…as long you don't draw attention youselves." "WE spend twenty years not drawing attention to ourselves I think we can handle the rest of our lives." Master Shifu appeared and after I explained my plight Master Shifu agreed that the jade palace could help us…

(Kowalski's POV)

"So using the Space-time teleport the two of us got teleported to your San deigo zoo," Martin said, "and the humans assuming that somebody just dropped off two peacocks in the front gate of the zoo." "and for the last few months we have been transferred from Zoo to aquarium to wildlife part to Zoo…we even spent some time at Brookfield." "So it it true do they allow their peacocks free range of the zoo?" "Yes," Martin replied, "so our new permanent home came as a bit of a shock. "Your find that his place is less confining when the human's aren't here," I said. "Anyways…Lord Shen isn't going to get his payback anytime soon," Skipper said. "Skipper I think it's a good idea to stay on the defensive…Shen has placed a target on their heads…

"But you said it would take him weeks to figure out that blocker…" Skipper said. "He has a space-time teleport," I said, "he could work for weeks on it and then decide to return to the very day he was thwarted…" "So he could return today," Skipper said. "yes," Kowalski said. "Then we need to pull out the big guns to protect these two peacocks from their own son…I never thought I would say that ever." "do you want the brass knuckles?" I said. "No," Skipper said, "Commence Operation: Bird Cage Go! Go! Go!" With that we had a job to do…hopefully Skipper won't approach this like he did Savio…

(end of chapter two)


	3. chapter three: Lord Shen returns

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay," I said, "we run a multi layer defense." Martin and Elizabeth looked at me attentively. "layer one," I said, "a minefield." I picked up a walkie, "Private is the minefield ready?" "the Minefield is ready!" "return to the zoo," I said. "aye skipper." "Layer two," I contiuned, "electrified fence." "Electrified Fence active skipper," Kowalski said over the radio, "I still don't think this is a good idea…" "are you in position?" "Mort and I are in position." "Layer Three," I said, "Mortar tubes, loaded with pure knockout drug…the doomsday gas…" "In position," Rico announced.

"Okay Kowalski give me position updates!" "Private and Maurice are back in the zoo, Rico and Marlene are in position…Mort and I are in position!" "Layer Four," I said, "Cannons…" "Cannons are set up Skipper!" Private said. "Layer five, the catapult directly above us." "what about us?" Martin said. "Hang tight," I said go topside, "also The super-plane is on stand by in case we need extra firepower." I closed the hatch behind me and sat back ready for Shen's attack. Meanwhile below me in Penguin HQ proper the two peacocks fell asleep. They failed to notice Shen's army approaching.

I almost fell asleep when Kowalski got on the walkie talkie, "Skipper Lord Shen has passed the minefield!" "How?" I said. "By sacrificing some of his airships to clear a path for him." "Electric fence on full power!" "HE BROUGHT THE…" Kowalski was cut off by a loud explosion and then static. "Kowalski!" "I am retreating!" Kowalski said. "Rico! Marlene!" "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" "Skipper the mortars are compromised!" "Don't you look fluffy and harmless!" "Fall back! Fall back!" "We're falling back!" Marlene shouted. "Kowalski?" "Marlene and Rico is right behind me!" Kowalski replied. "Private are the cannons ready!" I shouted. "Yes there ready…Ah it's The Big One!" "FIRE THE BIG ONE!" shen's voice shouted in the background. "We are running away now!" Private shouted. This was followed by a massive explosion. I looked up and save Private, Marlene, Mort, Kowalski, Maurice, and Rico were knocked out by the ruins of the cannons. I got ready to fire the catapult but quickly found myself surrounded. "Greetings Penguin," Shen said, "Now hand over my parents and nobody gets hurt…" "Except for them," I said.

Shen motioned toward The Big One just a few feet away. "that's the only cannon you brought?" I said. "why do I need the rest of the cannons when this can take you out in one shot… and It parts you in the most extreme way," Shen said, "Because no part of you will be left!" "You not getting your parents," I said. "Then I guess I'll kill three birds with one stone!" Shen shouted. "I may be down but not out!" I shouted. The Superplane appeared above us and destroyed the Massive Cannon. "Oh you brought airsupport?" Shen said. Shen then pointed to the sky, "SO HAVE I!" Lord Shen's Airship Fleet appeared and surrounded the superplane. "egad," Mason said, "we're out of here." Before any of the airships could get a lock on the superplane it warped away.

The catapult behind me was destroyed and that there was only one thing between Shen and his parents… hatch opened Shen's parents exited the base. "what are you doing," I said. "It us that he wants," Martin replied, "you did a fantasic job of defending us but I afraid even your best efforts…weren't enough." Two gorillas appeared, "Now where were we?" Lord Shen "can you live with yourself if you do this," I said. "Mom, Dad," Shen said, "sorry but…I hate you. Now it's time to close this chapter of my life…forever." "we still love you shen," Elizabeth said. "You should have thought of that before you banished me," Shen snapped. "You were a danger to us and a danger to yourself." "So be it," Shen said, "Now I'm a danger to everyone! And it is so much fun."

"Stop this shen!" I shouted, "do you have any compassion for your parents left?" "None," Shen replied. "we both know that's a lie," I replied, "if you have no compassion for your parents…your soothsayer would have been dead a long time ago." "A good leader needs to see the value of the future," Shen said. "Not that you listen to her," I muttered. "Shut up," Shen replied. "What is your conscience telling you shen!" I shouted. "Ready the Cannons!" Shen shouted. two cannons was wheeled up. "Give the order," I said, "Let's see if you could do it." Shen hesitated and his entire army instantly noticed. And then the soothsayer appeared, "You…won't do it." "Yes I will!" Shen shouted, "Fire the cannons!" None of the wolves made any move, "No," one of the wolf said. Shen killed the wolf with a well aimed knife and lit a match. "Fine I do it myself," Shen said. Shen lit the match but grimiced when he did it. Shen dropped the match, "I won't kill them…because death is exactly what they want," Shen said a decisive look in his eyes, "There are worst things then death…and when I'm done with them their be begging for their deaths. If they don't kill themselves first."

"what could be worst then death?" I said. "Be insulted of course," Shen said, "and what is more insulting then being the servents of a member of the same species that they failed." "I will never serve a wolf," Martin said. Shen then lit the cannon after all, "Now I know where I get the stubbornness," Shen replied, "too bad it's your downfall." "Forget them Shen," A new voice said, "this disowned you as a son and you disowned them as your parents…there not important. "They must pay," Shen replied. "If you still mad at them that means you still care." "How dare you…" Shen said. "How dare you talk to your future queen in this manner." A female peacock appeared and the wolfs, the gorillas, and even Lord Shen tremble before her. "No…you didn't get engaged to her," martin replied. "yes, he did," she replied. "Who are you," I said. "Your death," she replied.

Kowalski, Private, and Rico recovered from unconsicness. "The greatest peacock warlordess." "Is that even a word," I said. "Yes," Kowalski said. "Who are you," I said. "Kai…" "OH very Funny," Kai said, "Only I can use that joke!" ""I though you were defeated," I said. "oh right…Too much! Too much! Too much!" Kai shouted before he exploded into a blast of light. "Swordfeather," she replied. "Swordfeather?" Kowalski said. "I am as sharp as Shen's lance over that." "Lance!" Shen shouted, "for the last time…" The other peacock got real close to Shen, "IT'S A LANCE." "it's a lance, dear" Shen agreed reluctively. "guan dao," shen whispered. "ah, I heard that," Swordfeather replied. "So is she nicer then Lord Shen?" Private said. "Oh I don't know…" I said, "is someone who is crazy enough to fall for Lord Shen…nice?" "good point," Private said. "yeah I'm nice," She replied, "I don't draw out people's deaths like he does."

"you need to understand the use of dramtics," Shen muttered. "Sorry but I don't use theatrics, darling." "It's not theactics," Shen said. "It's call keeping out enemies on their toes, right skipper." "Blowhole what on earth are you doing here?" I said. "I just wanted to see you finally meet you match," blowhole replied. "get out of here before I kill you," Shen replied pointing his "lance" at blowhole. "put your guan dao away," Blowhole replied as he left, "I was just leaving." "I would rather die and be stuck here with her," Martin said. "Martin," Elizabeth muttered. "Oh I see why you hate them," Swordfeather said, "let me finished the job for you." "very well," Shen said. "I don't think So," Kowalski said holding up the Space Time Teleport. "I DON'T think so," Swordfeather replied holding up a diamond encrusted space-time teleport of her own. "Ah heck," Rico said. Kowalski's space-time teleport started to smoke, "What did you do?" Kowalski shouted. "I just hacked into your space-time teleport…now it's synced to mine." "No," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and destroyed swordfeather's teleport. At the same time Kowalski's sparked and died. "farewell," Shen said activating his own. "no!" I shouted. Shen, his queen, and his army disappeared in a flash of light. "We shall return," Shen replied before he disappeared.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: aftermath

Outside the Penguin Habitat

2:00 P.M. eastern standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper just looked in shock at the spot where Lord Shen once stood. "No," Skipper said, "he got away." "We'll get him Next time," I said. "if those two are together," Martin said, "then china is doomed…and not even the masters of the jade palace could have any hope of stopping them." "His cannons were supposed to stop Kung-fu…yet they got defeated by…" Skipper said. "Inner peace," I said. "which is part of kung fu," Skipper replied. "swordfeather," Martin said, "is a master of kung-fu She is even more powerful then tai lung…and dare I say it The grand master himself." "who's the grand master?" Skipper said. "Oogway," I replied. "With Shen's weapons and army combined with her kung-fu skills nothing will stand in their way."

"She'll underestimate Po," Skipper said, "and that is how villains lose." "She knows Po's trumpcard…" My imagination wandered and I envisioned the final battle, Po was about to grab swordfeather in a wuxi finger hold but she beat him to it. "what?" Po said. "You not the only one who know's that hold," she said. "It can't be," Po said. "Ska-doosh!" swordfeather said as she completed the move. "No! That's my line!" Po shouted as he disappeared in a flash of light. "I hope you like the spirit realm…" I shook that thought out of my head. "that evil peacock couple must be stopped," Skipper shouted. "Skipper," I said, "what do you suggest that we barge into gongmon city and get killed?" "No," Skipper said, "they be expecting us to make a rash decision like that…" "so what do you suggest," I said. "we'll grab the North Wind, maybe Nigel or Rockgut, Maybe jack frost, Maybe the doctor, then we'll go back to the valley of peace and warn po and the others." "Swordfeather will tear any allies you have apart," Martin said. "How would you know?" Elizabeth said. "I dated her mother," Martin said with a shudder, "a long time ago…when I was young and foolish."

"like mother…like daughter," Martin added with another shudder. "how can you tell," I said. "Only one person teaches the kung-fu style swordfeather knows…her mother…" "And what style would that be," Skipper said. "Peacock," Martin said, "the deadlist, evilest, most lethal style ever created. Once you experience it…you would wish Shen had taken you out with a cannon." "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Skipper said. "Are you guys okay!" Marlene said. "Skipper and marlene sititng in a tree," Elizabeth said, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Skipper seemed to turn towards the fourth wall, "Alright who still writing Skilene stories! Hey! Fanfiction can you hear me? NO MORE SKILENE! That's an order!" "who are you talking to?" Marlene said. "Not breaking the fourth wall if that's what your thinking!" "What fourth wall?" I said, "it's already broken!" "Anyway where were we before Shen interrupted us," Skipper said. "Welcome to the zoo?" Marlene said holding up a cake with the words "Welcome to Central Park!" on it. "come into our kichen," Elizabeth said, "I think we have a cake knife their." "Stay away from the knifes with the red handles," Martin said, "that's my knife collection!"

"Did you have a ship collection too?" Skipper asked. "Yeah…why?" Martin said. "We might have destroyed some of them…" Skipper said. "What how?" Martin said. "Your son converted them all into airships…we had to destroy them…" "well as long as my treasure ships are still intact," Martin said. "your treasue ships…" "Please tell me Shen didn't convert those too!" "The treasure ships were destroyed," Skipper said. "oh well I never really cared for treasure that much," martin said, "elizabeth's the treasure collector." "please tell me some of it survived," Elizabeth said. "we…um…it in Newfakeplacersburg national bank." We glared at Private, "what?" "Isn't Rockgut mad at us enough…why do we need more places mad at us!" Dode the dodo appeared, "Why did you tell me that that dodo was a stuffed bird! I mean what kind of sick people stuff dead dodo's" Dode asked. "Humans" Skipper replied, "and if you're a prize fish….private." "What?" "We should have put that on the grill and eaten it…but no your ego wanted to stuff it," I said, "Mr. Tux." "I'm never fishing again…" "You said you would never swim in the ocean again…Yet you swam in the water in front of seaville." "I hated that place," Martin said, "that and Hoboken…I mean a cheese fountain…that's unsanitary!"

"Okay…" "And some of the residents made me uneasy…" Martin said, "also bejing…the smog was terrible…." "Global warming…makes me mad," elizabeth said. "that's just a hoax…" Skipper started but he quickly snap his beak closed. But I heard it, "And it is climate change deniers like you who make global climate change much worst!" Kowalski shouted, "In fact those are the worst kind of…Science haters!" "I thought you weren't going to bring up the haters remark again," Private said. "anyway," Skipper said as we went back into the aviary… "who wants some victory sandwiches with our cake!" "I'm in," Marlene said. "Oh…can I have a lobster roll?" Julian said. "Lobster?" I said, "we're not a fancy seafood restruant…and No we're not going all the way to maine to get you some lobster!" Private and I stared at Skipper. "OH…not you too," Skipper said, "fine…ready the super-plane…"

June 30th

Maine

We were being chased around the beach in maine by Blowhole, parker, Chromeclaw, and an army or lobsters. "you want lobster pen-gu-wins?" blowhole said, "your not going to leave with your catch alive!" "What is this guy's probably?" Martin said. "Don't ask," I told the peacock. "Ringtail! you maniac! You finally did it you finally really did it!" Skipper said. "What how was I supposed to know that Blowhole would take offense to blowjoe guy." "MY NAME IS DR. BLOWHOLE!" blowhole shouted, "and would somebody shut that female peacock up please!" "HELP! HELP! HELP ME! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A CRAZY DOLPHIN!" "how do you put up with that," Blowhole said. "You don't want to know," Martin said. "You have to admit," I said dipping some lobster into butter, "this is good lobster." Maurice was preparing Julian's lobster roll sandwich on the run. "Should have went with the crabcakes!" Julian shouted.

"Lobsters Attaaaaack!" blowhole shouted. and the Chromeclaw… "Roaaaaar!" Parker stopped, "You not paying me enough to do track and field events!" "And who's playing chariot of fire!" blowhole shouted. "OH…I should probably take that," Red one said. "PUT YOUR PHONES ON VIBRATE!" The ringtone from Jurassic park III filled the air. The Chromeclaw stopped and pulled out his gaint satellite phone, "I should probably take this," it said. Blowhole facepalmed, "go ahead," he said. And then Blowhole's phone with off with "wildest dreams" as his ringtone. "Really?" I said. "I'm in the middle of destroying my greatest foes here," Blowhole said, "Yeah…I'll call you back." "Blowhole put your phone on vibrate!" I said. "shut up," Blowhole said. With his army behind him Blowhole then chased us into the sunset. "You will pay for crossing me today pen-gu-wins!" [The Penguins of Madagascar theme plays]


End file.
